The Rich and the Dirt Poor
by masteress Saber
Summary: Kisara's family was killed at the age of 7 years old. She's been living on the streets since then refusing to go to an orphanage stealing and decieving to get by.  All of that changes the day she meets seto kaiba
1. In the Streets

A woman's face was stricken with horror as she took in the scene before her, her husband lay on the floor dead and the monsters that did it were standing above the body laughing evilly slowly making their way towards her. The woman's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she struggled to protect the last precious thing she had, her 7 year old daughter Kisara. "Run kisara, run and never look back." she instructed her child. She took off her necklace and gave it to the little girl then handed her a golden rod. "This is the millennium rod only use it when you must. Kisara didn't want to leave her mother she too began to cry she wanted desperately to help but what could she do? Then right before her eyes she saw one of the men stab her mother. "you're next little girl." he said a grin spreading over his face. Darkness began surrounding her and she felt herself fall down, down into nothing with no one to catch her...

Kisara jolted awake and gasped, cold sweat covered her face. She calmed down once she saw her surroundings hadn't changed. She was still sleeping on the cold floor of an abandoned building barely covered in her thin jacket, ripped clothing and bare feet. Can't go back to sleep. she thought not with that damn dream haunting me. She rose to her feet and left the building with only one thing on her mind, food. She spotted a food store not far from where she was. "Doesn't look too secure, excellent" she thought as a grin crossed her face. Kisara slipped on her jacket and calmly walked over to the store. As she walked in the store she quickly mapped out the layout in her mind, the store was small with no security cameras around. Her grin spread wider over her face this place was perfect, it was as easy to get in as it was to get out. She cast the store clerk a smile and he smiled back obviously believing this girl could be trusted. Kisara turned her back to the clerk and checked out the first aisle it was full of snacks she chose carefully in her mind and calculated her chances of getting away with her prize. Snacks were bad for two reasons, what they did to your body and for her how difficult they made it to steal. She turned back to the clerk and noticed he was gone. "This is my chance." she thought.

She grabbed the first things she saw and pushed them down in the pocket of her cargo pants and made her way towards the door. As she was walking away from the store she pulled the food from her pockets. She'd snagged two chocolate bars and a pack of candy orange slices. As if these are supposed to give you a serving of vitamin c. she thought. She ripped the bag open and devoured it greedily then ate half of the chocolate bar. She continued to wander the streets with no particular destination until she reached what looked like a park, she laid down on a park bench and fell asleep. This time in her dreams she saw a man, no a boy who appeared to be 18 or 19 maybe 20. He had deep, cold blue eyes and an unreadable expression on his handsome face, his thick hair was brunette with nose length bangs. He appeared to be coming towards Kisara who didn't know how to react. he didn't look like he was going to hurt her but looks could be deceiving. She drew out the millennium rod's blade. "Don't come any closer." she said clearly attempting to sound threatening. The boy just rolled his eyes and put his hand out as if he was reaching for something then the rod shot out kisara's hands and into his."You cant use my item against me kisara." he said softly.

That morning was dark and dreary. The rain was heavy and the temperature cold. Kisara went off in search of breakfast she found it at a local cafe. She broke into the kitchen and tucked a few fruits in her jacket. she thought she'd gotten away until and employee caught her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Kisara just ran off with the employee on her tail. "Oh damn it!" she growled to herself. "I have to lose this guy." As she was making her get away she accidentally ran into some one and knocked them down. However she was more concerned about the breakfast she had just lost that was rolling away.


	2. The Obscenely Rich Jackass

Kisara's eyes narrowed and her head snapped up at the stranger she'd bumped into, if it hadn't been for his presence she would have made a swift escape.

"Nice going you idiot." She snarled at him in an aggravated tone.

The stranger's eyes narrowed back at her and his eyes bore into hers it appeared that he was ready to snap back until the employee caught Kisara by the collar of her a shirt and forced her up off the ground. Kisara thrashed attempting to free herself.

"Let me go!" she yelled. She managed to wrap her hands around the millennium rod and pull out the blade then she held it under the man's chin. "Release me or I swear I'll stab you."

She managed to say those words in a cold careless tone as if taking a life was simple.

**Seto Kaiba's Point of view**

Seto was watching the girl's every move at this point, she held an object that possessed great power the only thing he couldn't figure out was how she'd gotten her hands on it. He took in her appearance: a simple white T-shirt that was ripped in several places, black cargo pants that were ripped on the knees, bare feet, and silver dirty waist length hair. She was obviously a skilled thief possibly rarely caught, but he could tell she wasn't murderous in the least. He sighed and decided to do something he would later regret.

"Put the girl down." Seto demanded in an authoritative tone.

The man that held Kisara stared at her then back at Seto trying to see the connection.

"You know this little thief?" he asked with an incredulous expression.

Seto's expression didn't change not a muscle moved. "yes, I do, now put her down."

Kisara shot Seto an annoyed expression he could tell she wanted to protest their non existent knowledge of each other but he shot an expression that said for her to shut up straight back.

The café employee dropped Kisara down on her feet. "Next time I see her where she shouldn't be , I'm calling the cops." He turned around and went his way leaving Seto and Kisara alone.

"What the hell was that?" Kisara asked angrily her hands balled into fists at her side and a furious expression on her face.

"I think I just saved you from being thrown in jail." He paused and waited for her to display her appreciation, it didn't happen. "You're welcome."

"I didn't need or ask for your help." Kisara hissed, crossed her arms, and turned away.

"Whatever." Seto quickly changed the subject. "Look, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Uh no I'm fine." She answered the question as if Seto was supposed to know.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. She began to walk away leaving him there. For some reason he felt the need to stop her, reason number one was because it was raining and cold and she obviously wasn't dressed for the weather. Reason two was he felt like he knew her he couldn't understand_ why,_ they'd never met before now but she felt _familiar. _

He walked around to where his limo was waiting with Mokuba in the back seat. "What took you so long Seto?" he asked.

"I ran into someone." He answered shortly

"Was it a _girl_, was she pretty?" the little boy asked his eyes were shining with mischief.

Oh damn that boy is psychic Seto thought. "Yeah something like that, but she wasn't my problem."

Mokuba shook his head disapprovingly. "Seto how can you run a global corporation, and still be so stupid?"

Seto glared at his brother who just rolled his eyes.

"Don't try that on _me_ big bro, I know you're a giant soft ball of cuddles inside." "Why didn't you invite her to stay over at the mansion or something, are you really that cold?"

"Why did I ever teach you about girls?"

His brother pretended to think "Um because if you didn't then I'd wind up having some guy shoving his junk up my-"

"Okay God Mokuba , don't ever give me an image like that again." Seto interrupted. He got out and caught up to Kisara. "Look, I can tell you might be too stubborn to accept so I'm going to skip asking." "Either you come with me to my home on your own will or I will force you against it."

Kisara crossed her arms. "And who the hell do you think you are?" "You can't force me to do anything!" She drew her blade out again. "Touch me and see what happens, _please." _

Seto continued to move toward her. "You can't use that on me, and if you could you wouldn't."

That line made kisara remember her dream. She forced herself to look into Seto's eyes they were a deep blue just like in her dream, and now that she noticed his face was the same as well very young and handsome with brunette hair. She really couldn't bring herself to mar that handsome face. His deep voice brought her back.

"Don't be completely idiotic, put the blade down."

Kisara did just that but stayed where she was. "I won't kill you but I'm still not going with you."

She's so damn _difficult . _he thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an annoyed manner." Fine have it your way." He scooped her up ignoring her protests and carried her back to the limo.

The water from her wet clothes just rolled off of the leather seat as she sat there with her arms crossed staring at her captor with an icy glare. Seto got lost in her eyes for a moment then he smirked

"Is that little expression of yours supposed to scare me?" he asked a bit arrogantly

"I was hoping it would make you drop dead."

"Well damn guess it didn't work did it?" he responded sarcastically and somewhat coldly.

"You're a giant jackass you know that right?"

"Yes, I do I'm an obscenely rich jackass."

I'd love to shove those millions up your high end ass and see how stuck up you are then, rich boy."

Mokuba began chuckling and with each insult his laughing became much more hysterical. Seto and Kisara kept shooting insults back and forth all the way to the mansion and by then little mokuba's face was red and he was crying tears of sheer joy, his brother had finally met a match.


	3. So Grounded

Mokuba and Seto got out of the limo, seto kept his eyes glued on Kisara.  
>"You're coming." He stated simply crossing his arms keeping his gaze locked.<br>Kisara crossed her legs and gave him a stubborn look. "No." She replied hard and cold.  
>"That wasn't a question." Seto's voice was every bit as cold as hers if not much colder. He leaned into the limo and took her in his arms again only this time he made sure her body was in a horizontal position. When she began screaming and yelling he sighed and put her hand over her mouth muffling the sound. Once they entered the mansion he put her down on the couch then sat down in front of her.<br>Her crystal blue eyes were filled with undeniable rage. How dare this stranger hold her against her will? He was cute very cute, and quite obviously very rich, but that was no good reason she didn't even know who he was. They sat in silence for a moment until Seto broke it with his cold voice.  
>"What is your name girl?" he asked, his stare was intense now as if he was daring her to give him false information.<br>"My name is Kisara."  
>Impossible. Seto thought. I'm sure you know who I am, don't you?" he asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow.<br>This arrogant, spoiled rich kid! thought kisara. "What the hell type of question is that, I've never met you in my life or even seen you. How could you have the nerve to ask me that?"  
>Mokuba who was sitting next to Seto answered her question. "My brother here is the one and only Seto Kaiba, president of a world wide business known as Kaiba Corp." "He's the youngest C.E.O. ever!" he finished proudly.<br>"Oh so I guess you're used to little fan girls throwing themselves down at your feet then huh?" "So what does the high and mighty Seto Kaiba want with me?" She asked sarcastically imitating the voice of an obedient fan girl.  
>" I want you to answer these questions for me, who are your parents, how can I contact them , and what school do you go to? That intense glare was back just daring for her to say the wrong thing.<br>"My parents are none of your concern, no I have no contact, and I don't go to school, is that all?"  
>"No it isn't." Seto answered. Kisara exhaled deeply, sat further back in the chair and crossed her arms.<p>

"How do you not have any contact with your parents, and why aren't you in school?" "Are you homeschooled by another relative?"

"No comment." kisara answered

"On what question?"

"All of them." Kisara suddenly got out of the chair and began to run out of the room.

Seto sighed and commanded his security system to engage. Just as kisara made it to the doorway a force field knocked her back. Confused she banged her fists against the sheild when it didn't let up she tried again then turned back to Seto.

"What did you do?" She ran towards him furious and pulled her fist back to attack but seto caught her fist in the palm of his hand. When she tried to kick him he just caught her ankle in the other hand. She then found herself dangling in midair with her left fist and right foot bound. Seto made a quick move and pinned her beneath him holding her wrists above her head and the rest of her body under his.

"Now listen you stubborn girl, he growled menacingly, we aren't done yet." "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the _worst_ way humanely possible, _my_ way." "Don't try my patience."

Kisara gave him a challenging expression. "Oh and what is your way?"

"I could lock you in a dungeon we keep under the mansion and keep you there until you give me the information I want." "The walls are soundproof so no one will come for you." "Now answer me."

"My parents left me." She finally answered vaguelly. "And I hate school and would fail if I went anyway."

Seto heard a bit of sadness in her voice. He had a feeling her parents didn't just _leave _and that this unfortunate girl had to learn to live on her own and fend for herself like he had all those years ago. He would get the answers he wanted later, for now he knew he had to help her.

He released her from under him and stood up. Kisara sat there trying to figure out why he had gotten off of her, she tried to read his movements and figure out his next move.

"Get up you look like a puppy begging for her dinner down there and I already know one too many dogs."

Mokuba laughed at his brothers comment Kisara however just slowly stood to her feet.

_This boy sounds different now, a bit warmer I guess. What is it with him? _she thought.

"I'll want a few more answers later but for now I'll tell you this." "I will allow you to stay at the kaiba mansion." "You may come and go as you please."

_Oh_ _now he wants to give me my free will_. Kisara rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to accept help from anyone especially not this arrogant jack ass but for some reason part of her wanted to stay, she didn't understand why.

"Let me show you to your room here." he swiftly began to walk ahead of her taking long strides forcing her to have to nearly run to keep up due to her lack of energy. She followed him up a elegant staircase which appeared to be made of clear crystal that was lined with sapphire blue at the edges. In the middle of the wall above the stairs hung a picture of Seto wearing what he had on now, black shirt, pants, and boots with a white trenchcoat that billowed out in the back never touching the ground, his expression in the portrait was menacing but there was something about it that made him seem scarier.

Seto led Kisara to a massive black and silver painted double door in the middle of a hallway on the second floor. Two more doors were on the side however there was a great distance between them. He opened the doors and kisara attempted to control the amazement evident on her face. In the center of the room was a bed was canopied in white and black with black covers. In the front of the room was a black and silver dresser which a 52 inch plasma screen hung above. Against the wall between the bed and the dresser was a black desk.

"There's more to be seen." Seto showed her to a hallway with two doors.

"The door on the left is the closet." he opened it to reveal a very spacious room in the middle of it was a shoe shelf with silver rails on the sides to hold an expansive wardrobe. "The door on the right is the—"

"Iron maiden?" Kisara finished

"Yeah, behind this door is the godforsaken iron maiden." he replied annoyed and sarcastic. He opened the door wider and kisara saw a bathroom that had a shower that had metal walls, a black tub, and of course a toilet (that was black).

"This room is yours as long as you like, however I think there are a few ground rules I need to tell you." "First off you need to understand that I run everything, everyone in this mansion answers to my word, with the exception of Mokuba." "Second off, if it looks like I'm in a bad mood don't talk to me don't even touch me I'll see anything you say as annoying and _will _let you know." He paused to make sure Kisara heard and understood. When she nodded he continued in a very powerful tone.

"I'll get your clothes taken care of as soon as possible, but for right now I suppose I'll allow you to use my old clothing." "You'll also need a phone so again I'll let you use one of my spares."

Kisara nodded, sat down on the bed, and watched as Seto left her. She couldn't believe she was doing this, staying in a mansion with a boy C.E.O. "Every one in this mansion answers to my word." she immitated his voice. He may be a jerk but he's the only person that has even seen me as more than a thief, and has done more than ignore my existence. She couldn't help bt feel that she'd seen him somewhere before. She told herself it wasn't possible and dropped the idea, but still.

Seto appeared in the doorway carrying a pile of clothes and Kisara got up and took it from him. on the top of the pile was something that looked like a phone. She sorted through the clothes on the bed and found 5 black shirts, 2 of them had a dragon on them, one was plain black, another had a Kiaba Corp. logo on it, and the last one had a red skull in the middle. She also had 5 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of them appeared to be bondage pants one pair was white and the other was black, another two of the pairs were black skinny jeans also black and white. The last pair were black cargoes. On the floor was a pair of boots each with 5 buckles attatched to the side and a metallic looking belt also marked with the Kaiba Corp logo.

"Um, thanks I guess, Seto." Kisara said akwardly somewhat emerging from the defensive state she'd been in earlier.

Seto's expression became somewhat annoyed again he narrowed his eyes. "Only my _brother_ calls me that. he said obviously wanting that fact to be made _extremely_ clear. "I am Kaiba to you."

Kisara nodded.

"Lunch is at 1 o clock sharp." he said then he turned and left. As he made his way to his room he couldn't help but think of Kisara. He tried to occupy his mind with something else but she kept popping back into it. He made his way up to the third floor using one of the staircases that branched off from the 2nd floor. down one of the hallways was a solid black painted double door that was was twice as tall as he was and was marked with his gracefully curved initials that were painted silver. The doors automatically opened into his room and closed behind him.

"Welcome Master Seto Kaiba.' His computer system greeted him. The lights switched on to reveal what seemed to be the biggest room in the mansion. His enormous bed was centered on the back wall between two black curtained windows and was covered in dark sapphire blue and canopied in black and silver and above the bed hung a portrait ofhim shirtless with the blue eyes white dragon with its head resting on his shoulder and its tail wrapped around his leg. Like kisara's room there was a plasma screen above the dresser however his was twice the size of hers. On either side of the T.V. was a portrait. The one on the left was him sitting on a throne with his little brother in his lap and his dragon curled up at his feet. The one on the right was him sitting crosslegged on the back of his blue eyes who's head was in his lap.

He smiled to himself these were his three favorite self portrats. He sat at the desk in the center of the dresser and the bed and began typing on the laptop in front of him. He had no work to do in particular he just wanted to get Kisara off of his mind. The thought wasn't displeasing, kisara was actually a pretty attractive girl but it was so unlike him.

"I can't let this girl distract me." he told himself. But he couldn't help it he found himself thinking of her eyes those crystal blue eyes. He heard his door open and out of the corner of her eye saw mokuba. The little boy looked nervous.

"Seto, I did something I don't think you'll like." His brother said nothing as he continued. "I was talking to Yugi on the phone and he and the rest of the group were hungry so I invited them over for lunch." He waited for seto's reaction

"Damn it Mokuba, do you call this million dollar mansion, a soup kitchen?" "I mean good god you couldn't have asked?"

"If I did you'd say no and possibly kill me." Mokuba answered innocently.

"I should so ground you for doing this mokuba. Seto thought for a moment while staring at his brother. "Give me your cell phone." he instructed.

Mokuba slowly withdrew his phone from his pocket and gave it to his brother and hung his head.

"I'll give this back to you later."

"How long is later bro?"

"When I see fit." "Don't think of using my phone behind my back either, you know I'll find out."

Mokuba changed the subject. "So are you thinking about that girl?" he asked

"Her name is Kisara." he answered a bit defensively starting to think of her again.

"She's a lot like you bro." "She's stubborn, acts cold, and is every bit as witty and insulting." "Personally she's your match."

Seto chuckled. "Watch that mouth of yours kiddo." "Kisara and I are too much alike in that case, opposites attract little brother, remember that."

Lunch time rushed around way too quickly for Seto, When he heard the doorbell ring he didn't want to bother dragging himself to the door.

"Computer, engage camera sysem." he commanded. On his T.V. He could see outside the front door and he had it set so they could see him.

"Welcome to the Kaiba mansion dweebs." he said in a bored tone. "I expect your stay to be short and swift, touch nothing, that means you _Wheeler._" he added when he saw Joey about to touch a vase. "I'll be down shortly."

On his way down to the second floor he saw yugi and the gang who were staring around in amazement. Seto instantly got annoyed when he saw the very person he'd instructed not to touch anything holding a vase.

"How much do ya think rich boy paid for this?" he asked

"Joey put that down , Kaiba's going to kill us." Yugi said panicked.

"That's right wheeler, I am going to killyou." They all froze at the sound of Seto's cold voice and Joey outright panicked and dropped the vase shattering it.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mokuba, get your so _grounded_ ass down here NOW!" he called, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Uh sorry Kaiba." Joey said

"Shut. Up." seto growled giving joey a death glare.

He turned and went to Kisara's room to find that she'd showered and changed into the black Kaiba corp logo shirt and white bondage pants and was watching T.V.

"It's time to eat kisara." he said. Kisara followed him out and down the main staircase.

Mokuba was now downstairs and was talking with Yugi he stopped erruptly when he saw his brother.

"You are grounded indefinately for this." He pointed towards yugi and the group then to the shattered vase. "Thank that little mutt for your misery." he said obviously meaning joey.

"I don't mean to be rude rich boy but where's da grub?"

"The _grub_ is outside in the ground, the food that most people eat is on the table."

Kisara and Mokuba snickered at Seto's remark.

"Follow me." He stood proudly and arrogantly and led them to the dinning room. they all gasped in amazement.

A long black and blue table with black and silver high backed chairs that could sit 10 people or possibly more was in the center with an impressive chandelier hanging above it. Seto and mokuba took their places at each end of the table. Kisara sat on the side near Seto's end and everyone else fell into place.

Lunch was a complete disaster just as Seto knew it would be and with each passing moment he became more annoyed. He felt sure he'd burned a hole through Mokuba's brain with his glare. He's _so_ grounded he thought. Seto had threatened to kick Joey out if he continued to eat like a starving dog he then thought it appropriate to attempt to insult seto back with a mouth full of food. During one of the arguments he had lost his patience and thrown a knife at Joey's head lodging it into the wall." after that everyone was quiet and they all were watching Seto fearful of what he might do.

"Mokuba." he growled.

Across the table mokuba looked at his brother with fear.

"You are grounded for a month, no video games and don't dare ask for your phone back or ask to use mine."

Everyone at the table were surprised by the punishment seto gave out with a parental authority."

"Yes big brother." Mokuba replied with a disappointed tone.

"Maybe next time you'll ask before you put me through hell."

Mokuba sighed "Yes Seto."


	4. The tears of Kisara and Seto Kaiba

Mokuba remained silent the rest of the evening as did Seto. There was a tension in the room for a while until Yugi began talking to Kisara, not getting much information out of her. After a few more minutes they all noticed something strange, Joey and Tristain were gone. Seto was staring down at his plate ignoring their existence and they all knew he'd be more than pissed if they told him.

"Uh Kaiba." yugi began.

Seto lifted his head and looked his direction

"Joey and Tristian are gone."

"Well, where are they, one of you better know."

They all remained silent and didn't answer causing Seto's expression to become furious.

"Computer, locate Wheeler and Tristain within the mansion grounds now!"

"Yes master Seto Kaiba." the computer responded.

_Okay now I know this guy's full of himself. _Kisara thought. "Is he always like this?" she wispered across the table to Yugi.

"Like what?" he whispered back

"Full of himself."

Yugi tried to supress a chuckle and failed, this put Seto's patience at an end.

"If that little mutt of yours breaks anything else in my mansion, you all will be paying me back with your very lives." "And since you invited them Mokuba, you will join them." his voice was colder thsn usual."

Mokuba didn't reply fearful that anything he said would extend his groundation.

"Wheeler and Tristian located in 3rd floor west wing of mansion." the computer voice finally replied.

"That is near my room." seto said as he shot off they all followed him, barely keeping up. They all found Joey and Tristan in quite an akward position. They were lying on the floor, eyes wide with terror. In front of them was the door to Seto's room except it had converted it self into a spiked wall. He walked forward and attempted to touch one of the doors but he felt a shield blocking his hand.

"Kaiba give us a hand here." Joey said panicked.

"You two idiots activated my room's security system, you'd better be happy you didn't activate my mansion's _entire_ defense or you would have been in worse trouble." "Actually I take that back the worse trouble you could be in is with me."

"We just wanted to get in your room."

"Oh that makes it better." He replied sarcasically. "I don't even want you on mansion grounds why the hell would I want you in my room?"

He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. God mokuba you just _had _to invite these dweebs didn't you. he thought. "Computer, deactivate my room security."

The computer's voice answered normally and the next instant the bedroom door was just a door again.

"I want all of you out right now." seto growled.

"It was just an accident Kaiba." Yugi tried to protest.

"I'm sorry Mouto, is this your mansion, I don't think I asked for your input in the matter."

Yugi hushed immediately.

"Mokuba show them to the door, if I spend one more minute with them someone won't make it out alive." Seto entered his room and the doors shut behind him."

"Sorry about my brother guys." Mokuba said as he led them down the corridor away from Seto's room.

"You're sorry, but you got completely grounded because of us." Tea pointed out

"Yeah, that was a bit unfair for rich boy to ground you like that." joey said remembering the way Seto had dished out Mokuba's punishment. "You're not really going to take that are you?"

"I'm not in trouble because of _you_ guys, he grounded me because_ I_ didn't ask him." "He hates it when people do things without his consent." "I have to take it, if I don't it will get worse for me, once he grounded me and caught me trying to go around his punishment." "Sadly it was during the school year so he made it worse by telling me I wasn't to go anywhere else but home and to school." "Then he disconnected all of my electronics, except for my computer and he made sure I couldn't do much on it." "If I tried to do anything but school work or something he told me, he said my computer would either crash or get a virus that he had set."

"Dang that sounds strict." yugi said.

Mokuba just shrugged. "He'll soften up, he always does but I know what my brother is capable of so I don't try him."

Joey quickly changed the subject. "So mokuba who's the girl Kaiba is keeping captive?"

"Her name is—" Mokuba began but Kisara interrupted him

"My name is Kisara, and I don't appreciate you asking questions like that, like I can't answer myself." She was staring directly at Joey with evident dislike in her crystal blue gaze, which was nearly as scary as Seto's.

"Um are you his girlfriend or somethin, if you are I feel bad for ya."

Kisara's gaze bacame deadly, her eyes were daggers and she shook her head.

_Now I see why Kaiba hates this boy so much._she thought "Look I can see you are _unearthly _stupid so let me explain this to you, no one is forcing me to stay here, I'm staying here because I _want_ to, got that mutt?"

What Kisara said seemed to have only gone in one ear and out the other. "Okay you definetly are rich boy's girl, no one calls me that but Kaiba."

Kisara turned and walked off faster_. Damn stupid mutt. _ she thought as she marched to her room.

Later that day she laid back on her oversized bed and thought about what she'd told Joey.

"_I'm staying here because I want to." _she'd said. Did she really want to? she definetly felt like staying at this mansion was a million times better than staying in the street on her own but that left her with a question she was honestly scared to answer, could she trust this boy? She'd spent her life teaching herself not to trust anyone no matter how nice they seemed. The only people that didn't apply to were Tea, Tristan, and joey due to the fact that she just didn't like them. Tea was overly opimistic and seemed to think the world was filled with happy, plus her constant comments about friendship made her want to blow out her brains and Joey and Tristan were both annoying idiots each with a different half of one brain that seemed to be disfunctional. She shook the thought away and went back to the question at hand. Kiaba had given her decent clothes, a bedroom, and she knew she'd be well fed, but _why_ did he want her in his mansion? It was at that moment she connected two and two together. He was a C.E.O. at a young age meaning he was probably stressed out most of the time, which meant he would need a stress relief.

"I knew this was too good to be true." she said to herself almost disappointed. "I won't be anyone's little toy." she made her way towards the window just as she had her foot out of it she heard her door open.

"Kisara—what are you doing?" It was mokuba. "You're on the second floor."

"Well damn I forgot that huh." She put her foot back inside and closed the window. "I think I should leave I think your brother might just be using me for stress realese or something."

"My brother isn't like that, he's nicer than he lets you see." Mokuba said defending his brother.

"Yeah right how do I know I can believe that?" "How do I know you aren't just playing nice?"

"You don't know until you let your guard down, we won't hurt you Kisara." "Believe it or not my brother actually sorta likes you."

"I see." she said. She knew the little boy was right. "I bet you're wondering what happened to me, uh, little Kaiba." she began unsure if she was doing the right thing.

"Yes, I am but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kisara thought for a minute, she _did_ want to tell him, she was sure it would help her to let go. "No, I want to tell you and I will." She sat on the bed and mokuba sat beside her.

"I had to live on my own since I was 7 after my parents were killed." she began. "They died right in front of me, the last person to die was my mother."

Kisara paused feeling that old supressed sadness rising within her.

"My mother's last words were for me to run away and never look back at my past, she said that in the future I'd have a good life and this necklace and that rod were clues." "I refused to go to an orphanage and swore from that day on I'd look after myself and show no sign of weakness physically or emotionally." She looked at Mokuba for a minute to make sure he was following her tale then she continued on. "I stole whatever I needed and fought whenever I had to." "I learned not to trust anyone when I accepted help from this priest." "He said he'd give me a place to live and food, but it turned out he was a complete fake." her voice began to shake with anger at the memory. "That asshole expected me to pay him back with my body like I was some sort of whore and when I refused—," Kisara pulled up her shirt to reveal a long scar from the base of her neck, down her back, and curving into her waist, "The bastard did this to me."

Mokuba ran his finger down the scar his gray eyes filled with sadness and concern and Kisara turned her head away to hide a single tear. She quickly wiped the tear away hoping the little boy didn't see.

"That was the last day I trusted anyone, I mean the guy looked like a damn _holy priest_ and he fooled me into trusting him." "I was fine until you guys found me." she finished in a sad tone. her head still turned tears streaking down her face.

"It's ok to cry you know, it's only human."

"Not for me little Kaiba, not for me." she said her voice cracking with the sadness that was consuming her.

"You should tell my brother this, we've been through more than you know."

Kisara didn't reply for a while then she asked "Will you tell your brother for me please?" "I can't let him see me like this."

"You sound like my brother when he cries." Mokuba said. "I hold him sometimes when he does."

Kisara slowly turned to the young boy. He was holding his arms out to hold her like he did his older brother at times. She slowly leaned into them feeling the warmth and comfort as she did.

"I'll tell him if you want, but it would sound better coming from you." he said.

Mokuba held kisara for 10 minutes waiting for her to calm down.

Outside the door, Seto, who had heard it all, was speechless and trying to hold on to a few tears himself. He slowly opened the door surprised to see that mokuba was holding Kisara. He walked over to her and came down to her level.

"Kisara are you okay?" he asked in a cool gentle tone. Kisara noticed his eyes were gentler as well.

"What—what are you in doing here?" she asked attempting to sound tough again and failing.

He sat beside her opposite of Mokuba and crossed his legs not at all looking akward, but graceful and comfortable.

"You and and I have more in common than I thought." he began. He sighed and braced and braced himself for the next thing he'd say.

"Our parents died as well when we were young, and when I say our I am reffering to mine and Mokuba's parents." "We may have it very easy now but that wasn't always the case." "We grew up in an orphanage and it wasn't until I thought up a plan to get out of that hell hole that we got adopted." "The man that adopted us was named Guzaboro and he was the previous C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp." "He showed up at the orphanage for a publicity stunt and didn't plan to leave with children but he did." " I challenged him to a game of chess stating that if I won He'd adopt Mokuba and I." "I won of course but when he adopted us it was hell all over again, he forced me to study nearly 24/7 not counting the hours I slept." "He hated games and took away all of my toys except my deck of cards thanks to Mokuba's quick thinking when I didn't demonstrate perfection in my studies."

"I let him know that our new family wouldn't take everything from us." Mokuba added

"Yes, you did kiddo." From that day on I tried my hardest to please Guzaboro, but I remember the day I gave up that fantasy." "It was when I gave him an idea that would turn Kaiba Corp. into a billion dollar global business." "He threw it back at me."

Seto paused at the painful memory stuck in that moment seeing himself as that let down teenager that his adoptive father hadn't taken seriously.

"He had security drag me out I called out to him as my father not to do it, that was the day it was apparent nothing I did was good enough for him.""That was the very last day I called him father." "I forcefully took the company out from undre him, doing something I didn't want to do."

His voice trailed off it seemed as if this memory was the most hurtful.

I—had to use Mokuba's unfaltering loyalty for my benefit." "Just for a little I had to do something horrible to him I had to act cruel and mean, and in the end he came back to my side just as I knew he would." "I couldn't apologize enough for that."

Seto stopped and Kisara knew this was the end of the story and silence grew around them.

Kisara lifted herself off of mokuba and looked into Seto's eyes. They were very pained all he was doing at this point was staring off in a daze then he broke himself out of his trance.

"Kisara how much education do you have?" he asked his voice somewhat monotoned.

"I haven't learned anything past elementary school sadly." she answered.

"Well I'm going to teach you starting tomorrow." he said some of the power returning to his voice.

"He turned to leave and for some reason kisara felt the need to stop him she wanted to try something.

"Kaiba wait." she said.

Seto turned back around and Kisara absentmindedly hugged him. His body stiffened for a second or two, but then he found himself wrapping his long arms around her tiny waist unintentionally lifting her up off the ground.

"Thank you." she muttered. She felt a couple of tears drop on her head.

Seto said nothing but put her down, turned, and rapidly left out of the room.

"Was your brother just crying?" she asked

"He really sees something in you Kisara, I think it's himself." "He's been alone for a while, I think he was crying because he was happy, he's finally met someone he can open himself to without feeling strange."

Mokuba hopped off the bed and made his way to the door.

"Well good night Kisara." he said as he left.

Kisara curled up on the bed and smiled to herself. For the first time in a long time she felt happy. She had what she knew she could call a home later. She let her guard down and went to sleep that night knowing she could trust Kaiba and Seto went to sleep feeling the same. That was the first night the dreamt of each other.


	5. Leave now Mokuba

Kisara woke up in an excellent mood the next day, she'd slept very well that night knowing she was safe where she was for once. She took a shower feeling most of her trouble wash away, then swiftly got dressed in black bondage pants that barely hung on her waist and the black red skull shirt. She left her room and silently closed her room door behind her then silently made her way down the staircase. The entire mansion was silent and it seemed she was the only one that was awake—until she heard a few clatters in the kitchen. She made her way in that direction and found 3 maids bustling about.

" Good morning, do you need any help?" she asked.

The maids were startled at first but relaxed when they saw kisara.

"Oh, hello." "Are you a guest of our young masters, you don't need to worry yourself by helping us miss." one of them answered obviously used to doing the work without aid.

"No it's fine, what are you doing?" she said walking further into the spacious kitchen.

"We're making breakfast for young master Mokuba and master Seto Kaiba." another of the maids answered with a small smile.

They all seemed to smile and get a distant look in their eyes at Kiaba's name actually.

Kisara rolled her eyes _Great the maids are lovestruck fangirls._ she thought "Please don't tell me you all have a crush on kaiba." she said

"Of course not!" they all denied loudly.

_It sounds like they're trying to reassure themselves more than me._ Kisara just shook her head and smirked. _Can't blame them, Kaiba is hotter than most men in Domino City_ _I'd sure as hell admit that anyday._

She walked over to the refrigerator, took out a pack of bacon and fried a few strips.

"So what exactly are you cooking ?"she asked.

"Bacon, eggs, and french toast for young master Mokuba, and a cheese, bacon, and mushroom omlet for master Kaiba." "Would you like something miss?"

"I guess the same thing Kaiba is having, with a side of bacon please." Kisara answered feeling slightly guilty that she couldn't help.

She left the kitchen and decided to search for Kaiba. She found him in the living room dressed in black and silver robes, laid across the couch with his legs crossed and a bored wxpression on his face with Mokuba on the floor watching spongebob.

"Morning." she greeted him.

"Good morning Kisara, you have a better attitude today I see."

"It's because I slept well I guess."

Seto sat up on the couch and made a motion for her to come next to him. She sat on the couch next to him feeling a bit akward.

"Relax Kisara, I won't bite."

Kisara chuckled a little and all of the akwardness melted.

"I'm surprised you're not completely dressed, I thought you'd have on a thousand dollar suit." she said. His hair was messy and he was so _casual, _he looked like an untidy teenage boy.

"I don't have to do anything today, I'm taking full advantage of that." "I see you on the other hand are completely dressed." "And speaking of dressing, do you want anything in particular for your wardrobe kisara?"

"Well, what were you planning exactly?" she asked wondering what could be going through his mind fashionwise.

"It seems you like those bondage pant I gave you." he pointed out.

"Well I like the roominess and they look kinda cool."

"That's what I thought, so you wouldn't mind more of those and a few cargo pants then?"

"No." "I'm not really picky with tops either so whatever u get is fine."

Seto chuckled to himself. "So if it had a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow, or a cute kitty sitting on a cloud you'd like it?"

Kisara laughed. "Anything opposite of those two examples is fine."

"Oh so anything that has a skull, guitar, or a witty saying on it then?" "I'd wear things like that if I didn't have to run a major corporation."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd get an industrial in my ear as well and a nice tattoo on my back"

"That's pretty cool."

"So what about accessories?" he asked going back to the subject.

"Anything that matches the clothes." she paused for a moment "But if it isn't too much I've always wanted lolita clothing, and I love that white trenchcoat you have honestly."

"So you want one, I have one that's like it it's black though." "I barely wear it so it's yours if you want."

"Thank you."

He turned his head to her locking his eyes with hers. "Whatever you want, I will get for you."

_Anything this crystal eyed beauty wants will be her's I'll make sure of it." _he thought

"Are you fond of trench coats?"

"I really like them, so yeah." kisara answered her eyes still locked on his.

"Then it is done."

Kisara felt strange having him spend so much money on her. Yes he was a millionaire but she didn't really need so much.

"It doesn't bother you to spend money like that on me?" she asked

"Does it bother you that I'm willing to do so?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to feel."

"Get used to the feeling of having things in an overabundance, that's sort of how you are going to be living now." Mokuba told her.

"My brother is right kisara, overabundance is a part of everyday life here, you'll adjust I'm sure."

Their gazes met again this time kisara had to hide a blush. Mokuba noticed and chuckled.

_She likes Seto! I knew this would happen, now the only questionis If Seto likes her and I'm sure he does!"_ he thought

A giant mischievious grin spread over his face and his sparkling eyes were on his brother.

"Mokuba what are you smiling about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ooh nothing big brother, it's just—" Mokuba whispered in his brother's ear "I know you like her, you don't try to make anyone else in the world that happy"

Seto tried not to blush. "If you tell her I'll kill you." he said.

"No you wouldn't, you'd be too happy I did." "If you don't tell her in two days maximum, I will." That grin was still in Mokuba's face.

"Fine, deal." seto agreed

"What are you guys talking about?" kisara asked eying the two with a questionable expression.

"Nothing." they said in perfect syncronation. luckily at that moment the maid came in and announced breakfast was ready.

They all made their way to the dining room and took their places. Seto tried to keep his eyes off of Kisara and she did likewise but they found it impossible.

"So Seto is there something you want to tell kisara?" Mokuba asked breaking the silence.

Kisara's eyes were on him. Seto gave him a wide eyed look.

_Oh damn it mokuba. _he thought. Kisara was still watching him. _Come on say something to her, you run a major corporationyou can handle this._ he told himself.

He directed his gaze at Kisara. "You're, um—very pretty." he said smiling nervously. _Come on,be smooth, be graceful. You have charm, use it. _

Kisara's face was completely red now and she started to giggle.

"Why are you giggling he asked chuckling himself.

"It's just, I sorta think you're pretty too." she said fidling with her fingers.

"Pretty?" he asked

Kisara quickly corrected herself."I _meant_ cute, no handsome that's it."

Mokuba facepalmed himself _Gosh Seto,if you were going to say that you could have told her the rest of the story. "Oh well you're close enough. "_That wasn't all Seto you wanted to tell her something more important, remember?" he said leading his brother on.

Seto sighed. "Please shut up Mokuba."

That morning after breakfast seto got dressed and fetched Kisara from the living room.

"Time to begin your lessons Kisara." he said.

She groaned like a teenager in class and followed him.

"I promise this won't be boring." "With the way I teach, you'll catch on fast, it'll be interesting."

He led her to his room and deactivated it's security, she slowly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed Seto sat on top of the desk in the middle of the room.

"What is the last thing you remember learning in school?" he asked putting his right leg up on the desk and resting his head on his knee.

Kisara thought for a minute. "Well I don't remember where I _left off_ but I know what I learned."

"Ok well show me." He said pulling out a folded sheet of paper from an inside pocket on his trench.

He handed it to her and she unfolded it, an expression of attempted understanding crossed her face but it didn't fool Seto.

"Just relax and try your best, I don't grade you."

Kisara nodded and turned her attention to the paper. She recognized some of the material but most of it was a mystery to her. She handed the paper to Seto. _Please don't think I'm stupid_ she thought.

"you understand addition one hundred percent, subtraction one hundred percent, multiplication about 80 percent, and- he paused division fifteen percent." "Well looks like we'll start there for mathematics. "How good are you in english?"

"Wait you don't think I'm completely stupid?" kisara asked.

"No." "Why'd you ask me that, it's not your fault you're so behind."

"I know but—"she began

"No buts, end of _that_ disscussion, don't ever ask me that question again." "Now what about english?" he asked again purposely dismissing her previous question.

Kisara answered the same way. Through out the entire time Kisara paid close attention to Seto and began understanding everything she didn't know before. She became more comfortable in his prescence and found he had a natural knack for teaching. By the end she understood division, fractions and percemts as well as how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide them.

"You did very well Kisara Seto said with an approving smile.

"So do I get extra work or something?" Kisara asked expecting him to drop a text book next to her and tell her to doa few pages.

"Not with me you don't." he said. "You're done for today."

"That's cool." she replied

_Now is a good time to do something with her, come on be smooth. _he thought.

"Kisara, do you want to walk with me?" he asked, the nervousness returning.

"Sure." she answered.

They left his room and leisurley walked down the hallway. They were silent for a few minutes then Kisara broke it.

"So this morning when you said I was pretty, did you really mean it?" she asked somewhat hopefully.

"Of course, I don't say things like that without meaning it." "What about you?" he asked watching her reaction.

"Yes I did mean that—I mean why else would I say it?" _God stop freaking out, relax and talk, be cool and talk to him._

Seto eyed her neckline and looked at her necklace. "Kisara do you know what the pendant on your necklace is?"

Kisara shook her head no. "I know the necklace itself is pure egyptian gold, my mother said that the person who knew what that pendant was would know its power and the power of the millenium rod."

"Kisara, your pendant is of the Blue Eyes White Dragon which is a very powerful monster."

Kisara's expression became amazed. "You know this monster?" "Do you know about the rod as well?" her tone expectant.

"Yes I held it in a past life, it can control the mind, it is very powerful."

"My mother was right!" she exclaimed. "The rod and the necklace _were_ clues to my future, they were clues that was supposed to lead me to _you." _ "You were the priest I met in a past life 5000 years ago." _You were the High Priest Set, I can see it in you now. Such resemblance and power… he's so much like him._

Seto's eyes widened in realization. "Kisara." He said her name as if he was seeing her in a whole new light. "I see now, _that's _why I had to help you, that's why I had the urge.""5000 years ago I found you in a similar state, I took care of you like I'm doing now.' "This is why it feels like I know you, you came back to after you died for me."

Now that they both had seen each other's past lives, they felt the connection that had been there so many years ago rise deep from within their souls,they felt linked.

Seto and Kisara silently walked down the staircase and into the living room where Mokuba was still watching T.V. Seto was about to sit down until his cellphone rang.

"I'll be right back." He said leaving the room.

"So has my brother told you what he was supposed to yet?" Mokuba asked when his brother was out of earshot.

"What do you mean little Kaiba?"

Mokuba smirked a little. "Guess." he said

"He has a dead body under the mansion?" Kisara guessed

"No." his smirk turned into a smile.

"He's a vampire who feeds on girls?"

Mokuba's smile grew wider. "No."

"Oh god,He's gay?"

Mokuba burst out laughing "No."

"Okay, he's Bi-sexual?"

He was laughing even harder now. "No, my brother _loves_ you Kisara."

"Wait, what?" she asked not sure if she'd heard correctly.

"He loves you Kisara, more than he loves anyone else.'' Most of Mokuba's laughing had subsided and that grin was back. He looked over his shoulder seto was back and he looked very bothered until he saw Mokuba's expression.

"Mokuba, why are you smiling like that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just told Kisara an interesting little secret." he said unable to wipe the grin away.

An expression of realization crossed Seto's face. "You told her didn't you?" he asked quickly making his way over to Mokuba.

"It's not like you would." he replied jumping off the couch putting some distance between he and his brother.

"Okay, you're dead." With two long strides he was about 2 feet away from mokuba. He wrestled him down to the floor and pinned his arms behind his back. "I had one more day to tell her, not fair little brother."

Mokuba was laughing uncontrollably." Seto and Kisara sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." he sang "Seto loves Kisara, Seto loves Kisara."

"Oh _very _mature Mokuba." Seto said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Kaiba, _do_ you love me ?" Kisara asked her eyes sparkling.

Seto eased up his grip on Mokuba and answered the question. "Yes, immensely."

Kisara said nothing for a couple of seconds then replied. "I love you too."

Seto got off of Mokuba and went over to her. He didn't know what to say, she'd said what he had hoped she would and was as happy as he had ever been. It was at that moment he felt his horomones overwhelm him and that coldness melt away. He realized what he wanted from her. _I can't just kiss her, I just met her for crying out loud!""She hasn't even been here a week and I want her this bad?" _He thought, trying to ignore his horomones.

Suddenly before he had time to think Kisara was kissing _him._ With each passing second he found himself melting into the kiss nearly forgetting the fact that Mokuba was there.

_I can't do this right now, at least not as Mokuba's guardian, not as his technical father. _He tried to use that thought to gain back his self control but at that point he realized the only thing he saw was Kisara. It wouldn't matter if the geek squad was right in front of him at this point, _Kisara _was who he wanted to please.

He pushed her down under him and he knew after that point every action would be near thoughtless.

_Oh hell, Mokuba's old enough to see me like this, I'm not stoppingto set a good example__, he's just gonna do this when he gets older. _

"Mokuba, as your gaurdian I'm telling you to please leave." he commanded, starting to nibble on Kisara's neck.

"Shouldn't you wait until I'm out of the mansion to do…_ that_?" Mokuba asked feeling akward.

Seto didn't answer immediately much too focused on the beautiful girl below him.

"I'll do what the hell I want, as your brother quite honestly don't care you're standing there watching me right now, but as your guardian I'm telling you to leave _now._"

Kisara had worked his shirt half way up starting to reveal his chest.

Mokuba backed out of the living room and started to go upstairs until he realized he forgot to ask an important question. "Does the fact that you're about to give it to your girlfriend mean I'm off punishment?" he asked loudly.

He didn't answer immediately but when he finally did he sounded disturbed that Mokuba had interrupted him for the 3rd time.

"Damn it Mokuba!" "You know what, yes you're off punishment just for tonight, now please-" he paused and let out a low moan of pleasure then continued "shut up and leave me alone for now!" he called back.

Later that night Seto woke oh the couch and found Kisara asleep. He wrapped his shirt and his trench coat across his arm and picked kisara up. She laid her head on his shoulder feeling safe in his arms. Seto stroked her soft silver hair and kissed her forehead. He opened the door to his room and gentley laid kisara down on his bed and he laid next to her. She stirred in her sleep a bit.

"Kaiba?"

"What is it kisara?" He asked lovingly

"Why do you love me?"

"I love you because, you are intelligent, strong, and beautiful." "Every movement you make is full of grace, and even more than that we have a connection that trancends 5000 years."

"You haven't the slightest idea how much I love you or what more I wanted to do to you, and _would _have done if Mokuba wasn't here tonight."

Kisara snuggled into his chest and he held her waist.

"I know you're tired now Kisara." he whispered. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Kisara did just that within a matter of 5 minutes.

Seto didn't know how to contain the massive happiness he felt. He loved having this radiant girl in his arms. He would do whatever she wanted, he would end up completely spoiling her he knew it. She was his princess.

_Yes I think that's what I'll call her. Good night my princess, my Kisara._


	6. Princess Kisara and Priest Seto

**I finally did ChaPTER 6 EVERYONE. Sorry about the delay I had to lay off of the computer for a while when I was in N.C. with my grandmas and you know how old people are! Well enjoy chapter 6 hope it's as good as the rest. Oh and just a heads up I _will_ finish this story but since school is about to start back it might take longer than I want. If I do manage to work on it the chapters may be a bit shorter than they have been for the sake of time. Ok I'll shut up now and let you read so here it is! PS: there's a lemon in this part. Lol just kidding.**

* * *

><p>Kisara was running as fast as her feet could carry her, her trenchcoat was billowing out behind her as the wind rushed past her Seto was running beside her holding her hand. A man in a black cloak was on their tail following close behind. "Come on little girl, it's time for you to go to the afterlife with the rest of your family." "Leave your precious Seto."<p>

Kisara's eyes were full of fear, and Seto's full of concern. Suddenly the man caught Kisara by the tail of her coat and dragged her backward. She called for Seto with her hand outstretched toward him.

"No, Kisara! he yelled desprately trying to catch up to her but right in front of his eyes, Kisara was stabbed. His eyes widened in horror as he dropped to her side and craddled her lifeless body in his hands.

"NO!" he cried. He wept by her side.

"Looks like you failed again priest Set, your dear Kisara is dead again." "You couldn't save her, so why don't you _die_ with her!"

Kisara jolted awake. This was the worst dream she'd had in years and that man in the dream she recognized him as the souless monster that murdered her family.

She turned to her other side and moved closer to Seto. The warmth of his body and slow breaths calmed her.

"Kisara is there something wrong?" Seto asked, concern lacing his tired voice.

"No." she said quickly.

"You're lying, I can feel your heartbeat rising against my chest, your breathing is getting quicker too." he said with a chuckle.

"What exactly are you doing awake?" she asked avoiding the subject.

"You were talking in your sleep, I'm not a hard sleeper so that woke me up." "Now, what's wrong?" he asked again refusing to be swayed.

"Bad dream." she answered shortly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"In the dream, I was killed, and you were crying by my side."

"No one is going to _touch_ you." Seto said assuring her that her nightmare wouldn't come true.

Kisara wrapped her arms around him feeling safe.

"I swear it, not even that idiot wheeler will touch you."

Kisara laughed.

"Do you want me to lull you back to sleep?" he asked.

"You can sing?"

"Yes."

He began singing the first verse of Disturbed's Darkness to prove his point and continued on when Kisara seemed to be drowsy.

Just as he was about to go back to sleep himself his cell phone rang. The Who Let the Dogs Out ringtone and picture of a drooling puppy told Seto who it was before he picked up his phone.

_Why the fuck does Wheeler think I would check my phone at this hour? Does he honestly think himself that worthy of my attention? _

"KAIBA!" Just the man I was hoping to wake up!" Joey greeted on the other end.

"It's 6 in the morning, you have a matter of _seconds _to tell me what the hell you want."

"The gang and I were invited to a party by pegasus, it's the annual World's Best Duelists ball."

"And you called me this early because—"

"It sounded like something your rich ass would enjoy, it sounds fancy enough so I want to invite you."

"Call me back later" he paused "Wait nevermind, don't."

"Wait, there's one more thing, the party's at—" Joey began but Seto clicked his phone shut and threw it down next to him then laid down and fell back asleep.

When Kisara woke later that morning Seto wasn't next to her, but she could hear him in the shower. She found the remote to the TV and surfed through a few channels finally settling on a local news channel.

A young reporter was on the screen and she was standing in front of a building beside a man in a red suit with silver shoulder length hair that covered half of his face.

"I'm here with Maxamillion Pegasus who has agreed to talk about this year's annual duelist ball." The reporter began. "Why don't you tell us about this year's _fabulous_ location."

"Of course!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Behind me is the most impressive building in the city, our one and only Kaiba Corp. owned and operated by _Kaiba boy_ who so generously agreed to allow us to use his facilities!"

_Does Kaiba know about this, he hasn't said anything about it._

"Good morning Kisara." Seto said coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue and black bondage pants with a towel around his neck and a bare chest.

"Morning Kaiba." Kisara said with a smile.

He went over to where she was and kissed her deeply. "What are you watching?"

"Something about a duelist ball."

"Oh yeah, that mutt told me about that early this morning." Seto and kisara turned to the T.V. and listened.

"This year's ball will definetly be one of class and sophistication in that case then?" the reporter asksed

Pegasus was beaming. "Of course!" "I wouldn't have it anyother way!" "For all who are attending, the ball is this Wednesday night at Kaiba Corp with our guest of honor the _fabulous_ Seto Kaiba himself.

Seto paused "I know he didn't say this ball was at Kaiba Corp." "Kisara can you rewind this please?" he asked.

She found the button on the remote and went back to the beginning.

Seto's expression was unreadable but in the end he was undoubtly pissed off.

"PEGASUS YOU _IDIOT_!" he bellowed, his voice echoing off the mansion walls. He slipped on a pair of Converse sneakers and rushed towards the door taking quick long strides. Kisara ran after him.

"Kaiba, what are you doing ?"

"Going to kill Pegasus."

As he was about to make it to the stairs Mokuba caught up.

"What's wrong bro?" he asked rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Go back to bed Mokuba." he commanded

"You aren't going to go out like that are you, you're half dressed."

"I don't care." he replied walking down the stairs.

Mokuba retrieved his sneakers from his room while Kisara retrieved her boots from her's and they both ran behind the infuriated 18 year old.

"Why is my brother mad, he looks worse than he did when he found out I was failing math in school."

Kisara told Mokuba about that morning's news and Mokuba's expression turned one of understanding.

"My brother hates Pegasus, I do too." "That guy's a lying snake, Seto would sooner die than lend his building to him."

"So I guess it's safe to say someone's getting their ass kicked."

They followed him into an underground garage which held 6 cars, a Mustang, a Corvette, a Camaro, an Audi, a Mercades, and a Porche and two Sizuki motorcycles.

Kisara was in awe. "I know this is probably a bad time to say this but, you guys have good taste in cars."

"I'm glad you think that because we're taking the Mustang." he said walking over to the black and red car and opening the driver's door.

Mokuba slid into the back seat, and Kisara into the passenger side Seto grabbed a pair of black shades off of the dashboard and sped off way over the speed limit without a word with DOPE's _Die MF Die _blaring out.

Seto said nothing the whole way focusing his gaze on the road but Kisara and Mokuba were singing the lyrics to songs.

As he was making his way to the Kaiba Corp. building he ran across Yugi and Joey and hit the brakes causing the car to smoothly come to a stop.

He rolled down the window and saw their stunned faces.

"Nice ride Kaiba."Yugi said."

"Yeah very impressive." Tea added.

"Are you dweebs really _that _surprised I have a car like this?" he asked arrogantly. "I also have a Camaro, a Corvette, an Audi, a Mercades and a Porche, this car's just part of the collection."

Tea's next question caught Seto off guard. "Can we get a ride, we were going to meet Joey and Tristan at your building."

"Just my destination." he replied with a dark edge to his voice. Using the command panel on the driver's side he opened the back door. "Get in."

They got in and pulled the door back then Seto took off.

"Kaiba, I know this question is a bit over do but where's your shirt?" Yugi asked

Mokuba answered for his brother after it became apparent Seto wouldn't.

"My bro isn't really thinking clearly, that duelist ball thing is being held at Kaiba corp and he never knew about it." "Pegasus did something pretty bad."

Seto scoffed. "I wouldn't call what Pegasus did bad, I'd call it worthy of death." "I swear when I find him I'm going to wrap my fingers around his neck, choke him until he turns blue, cremate him, and spread the ashes in to the sea."

Everyone was at a loss for words, they'd never heard Seto so violent before.

Mokuba chuckled. "Pegasus is_ so_ dead." he said.

They all could clearly hear Seto growl and press down harder on the gas pedal pushing to near 80 miles an hour.

When they finally made it to the Kaiba Corp. building, Seto hit the brakes and the Mustang stopped sharply causing everyone to lurch forward.

He marched out of the car and into the building with everyone else struggling to keep up with him.

As Seto observed his lobby his anger skyrocketed. Pictures of Pegasus' toon monsters hung on the wall and furniture that was_ much _to elegant for his taste decorated the space.

_Damn, if you're going to use my building at least have some style _he thought.

He found Pegasus in the center of the lobby chatting with the reporter woman, he marched towards his target with an unreadable expression due to the shades he wore.

"Oh how _marvelous, _looks like Kaiba- boy decided to pay me a visit, and in the most.. um strange attire!" Pegasus exclaimed rising up out of his chair.

Seto bared his teeth. "Pay _you_ a visit in _my _building, you _must _be insane." he said not liking the careless disrespect Pegasus gave him, this was _his _building.

Pegasus started to give Seto a hug as if he saw nothing wrong with the situation but Seto held up a hand signaling for him to back off, Pegasus ignored it. Seto's breathing became hard and his body stiff with no warning he punched Pegasus hard in the face. Pegasus backed off.

"Why Kaiba- boy how hostile of you!" he exclaimed his hand over a bloody nose.

"SHUT UP, CALL ME _KAIBA-BOY ONE MORE TIME _OR TOUCH ME AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Seto yelled only beginning to unleash his temper onto Pegasus.

The reporter had grabbed her camera and was recording the entire scene which wasn't a good idea.

"Are you recording this, turn that off right now!" Seto commanded.

The Reporter did as she was asked and put the camera down.

"Now _you."_ he growled turning back to Pegasus. "How _DARE_ you disrespect _me, _and have the fucking audacity to take my building without my authorization!"

"Please ty to understand, I've always wanted to use your building." "I knew you'd say no so I had to do this."

Seto's hands curled into fists. "That is the most _pathetic_ excuse I've ever heard!" he said walking towards Pegasus with clear murderous intent. He removed the shades and his facial expression was drop dead frightful. "I _am_ Seto Kaiba, the C.E.O. of this company, the _youngest_ C.E.O. in the world, do you have the slightest idea what type of appearance I must keep up do to my age alone?" "And you want to use that excuse to justify this, he made a motion indicating the decoration. "I'm going to _kill_ you." he growled. "I'm going to kill you and burn your body into ashes." "Now if you want me to even _consider_ sparing you, spare_ me_ the crappy excuses."

Everyone could feel the power radiating from Seto as well as the anger they couldn't help but feel impressed and smile.

_Yep that's my priest Set._ Kisara thought.

Pegasus was steadily backing away looking like he would have a heart attack at any moment.

"When is this damned ball?" Seto asked darkly the same challenging expression he'd used on Kisara crossing his face. He grabbed Pegasus by the shirt forcing him to stare at him.

He gulped, "The ball is on Friday."

"Oh isn't that great." he replied cold and sarcastic, his stare becoming even scarier. "You had this planned didn't you, you lying snake." "I can't cancel now." He smirked "Well damn."

He paused and thought "Damn." he said again. He jacked Pegasus up against the wall by his shirt. "Listen here you idiot, if you are going to have this ball at Kaiba Corp., it's going to have some Kaiba Corp. class and some of my personal style."

"So what exactly do you want?" Pegasus asked his eyes wide.

"I want you to torch this Toon monster bull crap and this little girl princess furniture because I'm going to put this together my way." "I want this crap off my walls and these chairs out of the door, it looks like a child's birthday blew up." "And if I end up having to get rid of it, it's literally going up in flames."

Seto dropped Pegasus onto the floor and stormed off.

"Is he normally this violent when he's this upset?" Kisara asked.

"No he releases it different ways, like when he found out I was failing math in school he sat in on class with me."

"And how was that?" Kisara pictured Seto in a classroom, feeling that his prescence would put anyone to shame, even a class full of children.

"It was hell, he sat right beside me and made me answer every question the teacher asked then in the end he said "Isn't being in class together fun little brother, I think so in fact I think I might come back for the rest of the week, maybe next week too." Mokuba shuddered at the thought. "Honestly the class paid more attention to him than the teacher because he wound up insulting the teacher saying he was an ignorant fool then he took over the class." "He actually let me go in the end because he didn't like how the teacher was teaching but trust me having him there was scary I manage to pull through math with a B every time since then."

"I'm getting more insight on you guy's life than I ever wished for." Yugi said.

"I'm going to check on hm." Kisara said walking away.

"Wait, can I come too?" Tea cut in.

Kisara scoffed. "Good god, what are you, a fangirl?"

"Of course not!" she denied. "What are you, his girlfriend?"

Kisara just laughed. "I might be, her eyes narrowed and a smug smile appeared on her face "after what happened last night, ask little Kaiba over there he knows."

"No fair Kisara." Mokuba whined as all eyes turned to him.

"Not my fault, you were there little Kaiba, you know what happened." she said as she continued to follow Seto's trail.

**Seto's point of view**

Seto turned the corner and strided towards the elevators still fuming. _Note to self send a computer crashing virus to Pegasus' computer._ he thought. He almost smiled at the idea.

He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him, it was kisara and she was about 10 feet behind decresing the distance fast due to her pace.

She made it to the elevator just before the door opened and followed Seto in.

"Kisara, why'd you follow me?" he asked.

"You just punched a guy in the nose, I'm staying with you until you're calmer."

Seto was about to protest but Kisara sat down and crossed her legs with a stubborn expression. "I'm not leaving no matter how much you protest it." Seto rolled his eyes.

"You're lighter than a feather to me, I could just carry you out of here."

"Well then why don't you?"

He shook his head"How stubborn you are Kisara." he said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

When the elevator stopped on the top floor Seto made his way to his office's double door and opened it to find Joey and Tristan in his office.

Tristan was seated comfortably on his white velvet couch drinking a cup of coffee and watching T.V. while Joey sat in his office chair with his feet up on his black and blue oak desk.

"Hey Tristan who am I?" "I'm the C.E.O. of this corporation, Joey began doing a mediocre impression of Seto, his accent making it worse I'm a giant Jackass because girls constantly shoot me down and I have no life, but screw life I have money!"

Tristain began to crack up. "I have a secret obsession with the Blue eyes White dragon, and can do a killer para para dance." "I have an enormous ego and fan girls fawn over me because of my blue eyes."

They both burst out laughing Joey falling out of the office chair and tristan rolling around on the couch accidentally spilling the drink on the couch.

Seto was pissed all over again. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to clean_ white_ velvet? he asked softly, his voice dark and threatning.

They both ceased their laughing and their eyes met Seto's. If they weren't so terrified of him being there they would have asked about his shirtlessness.

He strides over to Tristan, took the cup, and poured what was left over his head.

"What did you do that for?" he asked

Seto ignored the question. "I want this dry-cleaned." He said tossing the soiled cushion to Tristan."Screw it up and you'll go through hell working for me as a servant, and I won't be merciful towards you either."

"Mutt, get your filth off of my desk, and get your ass out of my chair, last time I checked you weren't qualified to sit there."

Joey got up out of the chair.

"The rest of the dweeb squad is in the lobby, leave before I unleash my security system upon you." Seto threatened. "You both have 5 seconds to leave this floor before I call the hounds on you."

Seto began counting down while Joey and tristan rushed to the elevator which came just before he reached the last number. Seto sat in an armchair beside the soiled couch crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes his breathing slowed and his expression was calmer.

"Are you okay now?" Kisara asked hopefully?

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Don't apologize, I know you are only like this because you're provoked, I know you're not naturally this violent."

What Seto said next caught her off guard.

"You're not either."

"What?" Kisara asked not sure if she'd heard him properly. "I'm very violent, why do you think I survived—

Seto interrupted her. "Don't try that with me, I know the truth." "When I met you, you were fighting for survival not for violence itself."

He remembered her expression it was a mix of anger and disappointment that she had lost her food. "I could see through that tough act of yours, even when you had the rod's blade pointed towards that man you didn't really want to kill him."

Kisara was stunned to a silence, he'd seen through her and knew who she was from the start.

Seto continued. "I knew you'd rather die than kill, and sacrifice than fight." "I knew you weren't murderous in the least." "If you don't remember anything else about me, know I'm not easily fooled."

"How did you know?" she asked surprised by the truth of his words.

"Your eyes firstly, they were to full of light, secondly because you remind me of me Kisara."

Seto had turned from her to hide his expression, this conversation was getting awfully deep.

"So does this mean that the oh so cold Seto Kaiba isn't as cold as he says?" she asked. "Does this mean it's all an act to keep people out of his life? "Could it be inside that cold exterior he's making sure that fragile little boy who was disappointed by his adoptive father is protected by walls of coldness, sarcasm, insults, and emotional indifference?"

Kisara had completely shocked him he felt like although he knew exactly what she was saying was true, hearing it come from her was unexpected.

"I took a crack that's why you were the way you were." "I never really was afraid of you, I had a feeling there was something deeper, people aren't jerks for nothing." "They're either power hungry, power deprived, or in your case destroyed by someone else with power."

Seto said nothing for a minute or two then he turned to her. "You are incredibly insightful you know." "Since you're so insightful answer this, do you think I'm just telling you I love you because I want to use you?"

Kisara laughed. "How could you ask me that?" "Of course I don't, our love transcends time my priest."

Seto pulled her onto his lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't ever ask that question again." She said mimicking his words.

"Seto smiled as you wish my princess Kisara.

"Princess?"

"Yes, I'm a very powerful person, technically a prince or king that would make you my princess and future queen dearest, and being so you may have whatever you want." "Tell me what ever you desire and it will be given."

Kisara laid her head on his shoulder and he played with her hair.

"By the way, you can call me Seto now."

"I thought only Mokuba could call you that."

Seto chuckled "Well it's only fair you are my family now too in the strangest of ways."

Kisara smiled liking the accepting feeling he gave off. "You know, when your jerky side is gone, you're really sweet."

Seto blushed "Yeah well, don't tell anyone else that this side of me is reserved for you and you alone."

Kisara closed her eyes and let herself relax against his body not wanting him to let go. She wanted this feeling to go on forever. He'd given her so much over the past few days, a home, clothing, a bed, food, and undying love and loyalty, and now a sense of belonging.

"I suppose we should go back down now." Seto said.

"I don't really want to, can we stay like this a little longer?"

Seto thought for a moment "Well I do still have to give you your lesson for today, I guess it's best done here." "Just give me a minute."

He got up and sat Kisara down then walked across the room to the other wall and traced his finger along the wall in the shape of a door. A mini closet door appeared where he'd traced it and he opened it. He threw out a black shirt with white and blue spiraling down on each side and a black trench coat trimmed in white and quickly slipped on the clothes not bothering to fix his messy hair.

When they both went back down to the lobby, Seto was calmer and had a much clearer head. Just as he'd commanded the toon monster decoration and much too elegant furniture was gone.

"I hope you dweebs have a way out of here, if you don't you're walking because I'm no one's chauffeur." Seto said.

"Oh come on richie rich." Joey begged.

"No, besides you and your other half brain need to find a way to clean that before you're forever in my unmerciful debt." He replied pointing at the stained cushion Tristan held.

Joey shivered at the thought of being at the brunette's possibly limited mercy and doing as he asked on a whim.

"Well we could go to the arcade down the street for a while." Yugi said after thinking a minute 'I'll give Joey's sister a call and ask her to get us."

Seto crossed his arms."Well get going." He said impatiently.

Yugi went out the door first with the rest of the group following.

"Have fun with your girlfriend kaiba." Joey said smiling as he went out.

"Let's hope he doesn't make it too miserable for you, ya poor girl."

Kisara and Seto both shook their heads.

"Well now that they're gone, lets begin your lesson for today." He said beginning to lead her through the building.


	7. Games and Fan Girls

Seto and Kisara were in one Kaiba Corp.'s master computer rooms. A computer whose screen spanned most of the length of the wall with a very wide keyboard was centered near the back.

"What's today's lesson?" Kisara asked after a few minutes of marveling..

"English and possibly science but science is something you can learn over time." Seto replied.

Kisara made a disappointed noise. "Can we do the exciting one first, like doesn't science involve blowing stuff up?"

"Not completely princess science can sometimes be complex depending on what you're doing." "It is not just mixing chemicals, which is chemistry by the way."

"Well you think you can teach me all of that techy stuff you know, like hacking and stuff?"

"Of course, after your English lesson, but I think it's fair to tell you that it is challenging."

Kisara laughed. "So it looks cool!" "I want to know how to hack and send viruses and stuff."

"Ah, I knew I forgot something, I meant to send a nice little virus to Pegasus." "Give me a moment." He said striding towards the wide computer.

He tapped a key on the keyboard to activate it then unlocked it using an extremely long password. His initials flashed on the screen for a moment then he began working with what looked like a very complicated program.

"What's that program you're using?" Kisara asked coming to his side.

"It's not a program per say, programs are easy to get your hands on most of the time and are mostly legal."

"So that's illegal?"

"Yes, and no, it's only illegal if I do something terribly wrong like hack into the CIA, which I've done twice already, but the virus I'm trying to find and send to Pegasus is on a minor scale…sort of." "It's a nasty little piece of work, it disables _all _firewalls and gets around anti virus software. The longer it stays on a computer the more information that is lost. It causes giant malfunctions of different types, the more you try to get rid of it the worse it gets." "Within a week all information will be lost and the computer irreversibly crashes, that's why I named this virus the Death's Brother virus." "The best part is that it's not trackable and can't be erased."

"That's awesome!" Kisara commented.

"Yes, and what's even better is it was named virus of the century.""No one can replicate it people also have named it the KT virus."

"KT virus?"

"Kaiba Trademark virus." Seto made one last keystroke and watched the screen as the virus was being sent. In less than a minute it was done and the message DBV sent flashed across the wide screen.

"Excellent that will teach that fool never to disrespect me again." Seto said in an approving tone. "Now lets get to your lesson." He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and handed it to her. She set at one of the multiple silver curved desks in the room and had her attentive gaze on him.

He sat on the desk in front of her, feet in the chair, legs crossed. "Now today kisara all I really want you to do is write pick a topic and write about it." "I don't care what u pick I want to see how well your writing is."

"Kisara thought for a moment then picked the pen up and began writing." After 30 minutes she handed the paper to Seto who was sprawled across the desk looking more like a rebellious student than a brilliant young C.E.O.

He took the paper out of her hands and began reading. She could see a smile across is face, he looked as if he was holding back a laugh.

"Kisara there are a couple of things wrong here," he said that smile still on his face. "you wander from your topic a bit, you were talking about duel monsters and somehow you wound up leading to knowing how to play poker." He pointed to the spot where she had made the mistake and continued on. "Those are two different card games, you also used a few curse words in here." "Just a tip curse words are better spoken than written but other than those mistakes, you understand very well."

"So is that it for today then?" Kisara asked half expecting Seto to say no.

"Yes for right now it's all, why do you need a break?" "I have been making a point of teaching you a lot in one day lately."

"It's fine, I'm just a little hungry." She eyed Seto's flat stomach wondering when she had ever seen him eat more than barely a handful of food then added "Aren't you?"

Seto placed his hand on his stomach as if he'd never thought of being hungry before.

"Not exactly, I can go a while without worrying about eating." "Besides I'm busy trying to figure out how I'm going to redesign the lobby for the duelist ball and even more important what we're wearing for the occasion."

Kisara laughed nearly falling out of her chair.

"What?" Seto demanded in a curious tone.

"I'm sorry, you're worried about what to _wear, _how very feminine of you." "I'd never thought I'd hear you obsess over clothes."

"Oh ha ha Kisara." He responded chuckling to himself. "I don't think of this out of obsession, as a C.E.O. I can't arrive looking less than perfect, neither can Mokuba, and as my dear little princess neither can you."

"You're always worrying over something aren't you?" "Well I have an idea, there's somewhere I want to go."

"Name it and it will be done."

"The arcade."

Seto gave her a look of slight horror but didn't object instead he twirled his car keys on his finger and stood to his feet.

They made their way to the lobby where mokuba waited playing a video game on his Nintendo3Ds very much breaking the rules of his groundation.

"So what video game are you playing Mokuba, Legend of Zelda?" Seto asked, his voice very cold and undeniably very upset.

"No, Super Mario Brothers." He answered without thinking. A second later Mokuba's head snapped up and cold sweat covered his face.

His brother's expression was nothing short of furious, almost as furious as a father would be. He held out his hand and Mokuba placed the DS in it. "Give me the rest Mokuba." he demanded. His brother pulled out 4 more games, a PSP, and to his surprise- a gameboy.

"If I recall correctly I think I said you were grounded." "Now get your _ass_ to the car, and don't you even _think _of asking me for these back." That sharp parental authority was in Seto's voice again.

Mokuba lead the way, marching to the car his hands in his pants pockets and his head bowed.

At the arcade Kisara had found Dance Dance Revolution and had completed 6 rounds going on to her seventh, Mokuba was seated at a table with his head down feeling tortured and unable to make a break for it since Seto was seated right beside him burning a hole into his head with his intense gaze.

"You have to try this." Kisara called to him.

"I can't, I have to watch this little convict." He called back

After a few minutes Seto rose. "I have better things to do than make sure you don't move so remember this, If you so much as _attempt_ to move I will disassemble all of your game systems and everything else in your room."

He left Mokuba and stood beside the game Kisara was playing. She was on expert level and making near perfect on each move she made.

"Do you want to play?" she asked keeping her focus.

"Not really, DDR is mostly a game of pattern."

"So, stop being such a sour puss have some fun will you."

Kisara pulled Seto onto the platform and put another coin into the game. She chose a song called Love and Joy by Hatsune Miku.

"Just relax, you don't have to make a perfect score, just have fun."

Seto sighed and began to watch the screen. He and Kisara made perfect scores and in the end he had beat kisara by 200 points and his score was the new highest.

"Like I said, game of patterns." He said a smile on his face. He turned around to check on Mokuba, who was still sitting at the table looking miserable then he checked his watch it was 1:30. They left to have lunch Seto had suggested an upscale sushi place that he and Mokuba always went to but Kisara suggested something out of his comfort zone: fast food.

As Seto pulled into a McBurger Queen parking lot he asked Kisara if she was sure she wanted to eat here as apposed to a sushi restaurant she simply replied yes.

He followed her inside thankful that they were the only two customers there. Seto despised fast food restaurants for 2 reasons, one was how unhealthy it was, the other was he ran into random raving fan girls.

As he approached the counter with Kisara a girl who was behind it about to take Kisara's order looked as though she was about to have a heart attack when she saw him.

_Here we go again with another fan girl. _He thought.

"Oh my God!" "You're Seto Kaiba!" the girl said stating the obvious.

"Yes I am, what of it?" he asked raising his eyebrow waiting for her to get to the point.

"I can't believe it, I have all of the Duel Disk models you've ever created I also cosplay as you every year for Halloween and conventions!"

_Yeah like cosplaying as me isn't creepy. _Seto thought shuddering.

"Look if I give you an autograph will you not freak out?"

"Ok, fine!" the girl replied. She took out a picture of Seto that she had printed off of the internet. The paper had multiple kiss marks on it which he found very disturbing. He quickly signed the paper and handed it back.

"Will you sign the other side too?" the girl asked flipping the paper over to reveal a picture of him and Joey kissing.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ His thoughts shouted. "I'd rather not sign that side." He replied feeling very queasy.


	8. Dragon Tats and Industrial Piercings

**I had to Re-Load Chapter 8. Sorry but this explains the chapter's title. ENJOY! Sorry it's so short It was late when I worked on this tell me if you have any suggestions!**

Lunch was pretty quick for Kisara. She had received a nasty glare from the cashier slash major fan girl which she returned with a scarier more intense death glare that caused the cashier girl to back down. After snatching her food away from the girl she began to eat it, offering seto some of it. He just backed away as if a single bite would kill him and declined it.

"Stop being such a baby, one fry won't kill you." Kisara said trying to convince him.

"Don't take this the wrong way but even if I wasn't obscenely rich, I still would never touch that."

He heard Mokuba snicker from the back seat. "What the _hell_ are you laughing at Mokuba, last time I checked I think you were on punishment with no choice in the matter." he snapped

Kisara just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Suit yourself." She said eating the last fry and throwing the bag away. "If you weren't so fearless I'd assume you had fast food phobia or something."

"I'm not afraid of it I just hate it, fast food places aren't the most sterile and they're horrible for you."

Kisara was silent for a minute then said "You say that like you're scared of something, what is it rats?"

Seto shook his head no not bothering to tell her exactly what it was that he feared.

He was completely silent as he started the car.

Are you scared of dirt or germs?" Kisara pushed on.

"No my brother is afraid of…" Mokuba began, but he quickly shut his mouth when he heard his brother growl and tell him to shut up.

Kisara dropped the question for a while not wanting to pry.

After driving for a few minutes Seto casually broke the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

"Roaches." He said

"What?"

"Roaches, that's what I'm afraid of." "I hate them more than anything, no one knows that." "If I see one I completely freeze and will not move till it's dead."

Seto remembered one incident in particular that dealt with his fear. It was a typical day at the building, he had been working at his desk and seemingly out of nowhere, he saw a roach walk across it. He went to the other side of the room and got some one to kill it for him. He didn't have the slightest idea how it even got in or why it was there. The entire KC building was clean top to bottom, completely stainless, and was more sterile than a hospital. He had taken the rest of the day off so that he could get over his paranoia.

Kisara was silent for a minute as she watched the stores beside the sidewalk pass by then something caught her eye. When she turned her head back around she wore a very mischievous grin that caused seto to become unsettled.

"Kisara, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Can you stop there?" she asked pointing to a tattoo and piercing parlor.

He pulled over still a little wary of Kisara's intensions. "You want a piercing or tattoo, why?" he asked

Kisara got out and seto followed swiftly behind her with a deadly silent Mokuba following.

"I wouldn't mind one but you're first." Kisara pushed Seto in.

"Kisara, don't do this, what ever gave you the impression I wanted a tattoo or a piercing? He asked.

Kisara didn't answer and let Seto think up the answer then smiled when it finally hit.

"Oh yeah, I told you I wouldn't mind having those things if the media wasn't around me."

"Yep!" Kisara returned positively bouncing on her toes.

One of the body artists approached Seto and Kisara. "What can I do to help you two?" he asked.

Seto eyed him somewhat curiously, he had multiple ear piercings in his right ear, a lip ring, and an industrial in his left ear. He had multiple tattoos down both of his arms which made it difficult for seto to pick out just one or two. The man's tattoos seemed to have accumulated over a number of years.

"My friend here would like to get a few piercings and a tattoo." Kisara said indicating Seto who wished he was invisible at that point just to avoid whatever trouble he was about to get himself into.

"Well which one do you want first dude, I'd suggest you get the piercing first then the tattoo but it's your choice.

Seto made eye contact with the body artist despite the nervousness he felt inwardly.

"You're the expert in this no, if so it wouldn't be very logical for me to deny your suggestion." He answered sounding very clever.

The tattoo artist laughed. "Well, well, well look what we have here. Aren't you the oh so great Seto Kaiba, the prodigy, the worlds youngest possible billionaire and C.E.O.?"

"Yes, and what of it?" Seto smiled pleased he didn't have to explain his position.

"It's just a question, I thought I'd heard your voice somewhere." The man walked over to an open seat and indicated that Seto was to sit there by patting it. "Well now that the introduction is out of the way what piercings do you want and where?" he turned the chair so that his young prodigy could see the mirror.

Hours later

The tattoo Artist was putting his finishing touches on Seto's tattoo and seto, who had gotten over the pain, lay barely moving and holding his shirt in his hand.

"Ok I'm done, take a look." The artist said helping Seto up.

In the mirror seto saw two dragons crossing to form an X. Their tails were wrapped around his waist and in the top center of the X were his initials which were written in edgy letters that were formed by fire that came from the dragons' mouths. His industrial was quite interesting given the fact that it was a dragon that curved around his ear. His eyebrow piercing was pretty standard.

"To cover your tattoo don't wear anything that is tight fitting, keep it loose for a while, and clean out your piercings to prevent infection." The artist instructed.

Seto was pleased with the work. He took out his wallet and paid then woke kisara, who had been asleep for most of the time. Her first reaction was complete surprise.

"Good God Kaiba I didn't think you could look…." She began

"More awesome?" he finished raising his eyebrow.

"I was going to say cuter, but awesome works."

He began walking towards the exit then turned around for a second. "Do me a favor and wake my convict little brother princess, if I do it I might kill him for his blatant disobedience."

He walked out the door then started the car and Kisara was right behind him carrying Mokuba. She laid Mokuba down in the backseat and got in. Seto sped off towards the mansion, Mokuba slept the entire way and Kisara listened to many of Seto's CDs which were mostly hard rock, metal, and techno.

The rest of the day Seto was busy making arrangements for the ball and pretty much left Kisara and Mokuba to themselves. Seto's little princess was of course allowed to check on him if she pleased…and she did, but poor Mokuba was miserable without his games and had given up on the T.V. stating that they had so many channels with only crap to watch.


	9. Mokuba's Tantrums and Ball Planning

**This Chapter isn't done yet but I'll upload it later. I thought you guys have been waiting long enough so I uploaded what I had. Mokuba has a middle name that may sound weird but I couldn't think of anything else so if you have any ideas tell me please. I also may have spelled the German word for master wrong.**

Seto was extremely busy planning the rest of the week but the days leading up to the ball were far from uneventful. As part of Seto's master plan Kisara's wardrobe was completely stocked before the end of the week and almost half of her room was dedicated to finding the right outfit for the duelist ball. There were literally clothes hanging from the curtain rods and some hanging on the canopy of her bed. Almost two hours everyday she and seto set out to find her perfect outfit and she had to change at least a dozen times. On one particularly funny time Seto handed her a leather mini skirt and a blue half top. A smirk crossed his face when she came out in the outfit.

"I rather like that one." He said grinning almost uncontrollably.

"Shut up Seto." Kisara said rolling her eyes not wanting to fathom what her C.E.O. slash designer was thinking, his momentary predatory gaze and evil smile was enough of a clue. What nearly scared her was when she saw his eyes turn towards the bed then back to her deviously calculating.

She turned and quickly went back to change when she came out again Seto nodded.

"Perfection." he said pulling her to him and kissing her, he sighed when they broke away. "Damn, now I have to check on Mokuba."

Both Seto and Kisara had made a point to stay out of Mokuba's way since he'd been in a foul mood due to the fact he couldn't play any video games.

"SETO, COME TELL THIS STUPID SERVANT HOW TO DO HER JOB! I SWEAR IF SHE PRICKS ME AGAIN ILL FIRE HER MYSELF!" they both heard Mokuba yell then they heard something crash against the wall. They ran down to Mokuba's room praying anyone there was still alive. When they opened his door they saw the enraged 12 year old in the center of a circle of servants that were literally on their knees, some of them were nearly bowing to him begging for him to spare them. He had apparently thrown a silver tray with pins on it against the wall.

"Master Seto Kaiba thank God, please spare us from your brother's anger." One of the servants begged still on his knees from fear.

"Everyone out, _now." _ Seto commanded. The servants all nearly dashed for the door leaving the two brothers and kisara alone.

"Mokuba, what did we say about that absolutely horrible temper of yours." Seto asked his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, I WANT MY GAMES BACK NOW!" Mokuba yelled stomping his foot. His teeth were bared and half of his hair was covering his face. He truly looked like a spoiled little boy who had been denied of what he wanted. "So help me if you don't give them back I'll destroy all of your precious trench coats!"

Seto just laughed at that. "Let's get one thing straight here, number one if you touch my coats I'll torture you FOREVER, number two, we've been over this too you cant scare me into submission mokuba, your threats are like a bunny threatening to eat a wolf, it's funny, cute and won't ever happen." He petted mokuba on the head, "So calm down will you munchkin, if you keep erupting like that you won't have anything for the ball."

Mokuba growled and turned away. "Damn it." he mumbled.

"Curse like that again and I'll extend your groundation." Seto warned purposely ignoring his brother's eyerolling.

If the clothes fitting and bratty temper weren't enough, Seto called a german interior designer, only known as Miester, that had designed almost his entire house, to do the ball. Kisara was very wary of Miester, almost constantly asking how Seto knew he could trust him.

Seto just answered "I know I can trust him almost the same way you know you can trust me." Kisara just sighed at the answer still not convinced, all she knew was if this stranger hurt Seto or Mokuba she'd kill him. Her lessons had been postponed until the week after so she had no distractions. Out of boredom she entertained herself by playing with the multiple gadgets she found in Seto's room, trying on his many trenchcoats, or just randomly playing with knives. On the night of the last day before the ball mokuba approached her appearing extra mischievous.

"Kisara, there's something I want, and I'm expecting you to agree since you aren't as uptight as my brother " He began "I want you to assist me in simply breaking into the kaiba corp building to get my games back."

"I'm sorry little Kaiba I can't do that, your brother would kill both of us." Replied Kisara.

Mokubas evil grin spread wider over his face. "Well looks like I'll do this by myself then."

Kisara heard the front door slam shut and two hours later a furious Seto was on his phone.

"How the_ hell _did my brother get to the Kaiba Corp. building?" "Of course I want you to bring him back, and hurry up so I can kill him."

Both Seto and Kisara heard someone drive up into the driveway and when the door opened an infuriated mokuba was being held captive by two well-built men.

"You two can leave now." Seto said indicating the two men. Once the door shut all hell broke loose. "Mokuba _Manson_ Kaiba, I have had enough of your disobedience. After the ball tomorrow you aren't to leave this mansion, you will be on complete lockdown until I say otherwise."

Mokuba attempted to interject but was cut off by Seto. "Get your ass upstairs now." He hissed.

Mokuba stomped upstairs and Seto exhaled. Kisara was trying to hold back laughs but she failed.

"His middle name is Manson?" she asked between laughs "What's yours?"

Seto just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, I have to be rested for tomorrow." "Good night princess." He kissed her forehead and started up the stairs, she followed him."

The next morning Kisara was awakened by a furious yell from upstairs near Mokuba's room

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP WHILE I'M SLEEP!"

Kisara got out of bed and hurried up the stairs, the cold marble chilling her feet and met Seto at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong with little Kaiba?" she asked

"He doesn't like to be woken up." They paused and heard another outburst from the boy.

"RUN ME A BATH, AND HURRY UP AND THE REST OF YOU HURRY UP AND GET ME SOME BREAKFAST!"

Mokuba sounded truly like a spoiled brat

"Don't worry about him by time tonight hits he'll be over it just get dressed."

Kisara looked back in the direction of Mokuba's room not sure if she should just ignore him but she didn't question Seto.


	10. Now and forever a Kisara Kaiba

**BEWARE OF A SEMI LEMON! I hope you guys enjoy took me a while again so this is just for you**.

**German translation (perfection sir, Do not worry, I will call later goodbye)**

The morning before the ball was complete chaos. During breakfast Mokuba threw his plate against the wall shattering the china in a fit of rage because the cook had used pork bacon in his omelet instead of turkey bacon.

"You FUCKING idiot, are you trying to KILL me?" he asked maliciously

All of the maids scrambled to clean the mess trembling on fear.

"Of course not young master I wouldn't dream of-" the cook began but Mokuba cut him off.

"Did I _fucking_ ask if you _dreamed _of it, I asked if you were trying to." he hissed. "Now clean this up and try again, this time do it right or I'll kill you."

He threw his knife at the wall, lodging it deep in, then sat back and crossed his arms.

Seto was less than pleased with his brother's behavior and had to hold himself back from punishing his kid brother more. To distract himself, after breakfast he tended to any last minute changes that were needed for the duelist ball. After breakfast he called Miester to check on the progress.

"Hello, Miester this is Kaiba. How is the layout for the ball going?" Seto asked expectantly

"Verkollkommnungs sir." I can't wait for you to see it!" the German answered.

"Do you need anything that I can get?"

"No kaiba sir, everything is perfect." Meister said sounding extremely confident. "Sorgen Sie sich nicht mich benennt spatter, auf Wiedersehen!"

Seto hung up and sighed. KIsara got up from the table and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"We are stuck with Mokuba all day." He just barely hissed Mokuba's name through his teeth unintentionally displaying how distasteful the idea of staying with his brother while he was in his temper was.

Kisara whispered in Seto's ear "Just tell Little Kaiba that you have to check on the ball at the KC building, drop him off somewhere then instead of going to the KC building, you and me could come back here and—" she paused and slowly stroked his inner thigh keeping her fingers just barely away from his tip. "see where it goes."

Seto smiled mischievously, the way he had when he saw her in the leather mini skirt. "I'd _love _that princess." he said.

Both of their heads twisted around when they heard an infuriated yell and saw a scene of terror. Mokuba was holding a butcher knife, half of his hair covering his face nearly growling.

"Can you idiots do any thing right, how hard is it to make breakfast and NOT fuck up?" his voice was low and menacing and with each word he was stabbing the black and blue table.

"MOKUBA MASON KAIBA, put the knife down _NOW _–NO don't you DARE throw it, place it down this _INSTANT!" _ Seto commanded.

Mokuba slowly lowered his arm and placed the knife on the table. Seto crossed over to him, removed his brother's belt and wrapped his hands together with it. Then used the chain he was wearing on his black and purple Tripp pants to make a leash around Mokuba's neck.

"Come on Mokuba, we are going on a little field trip." he said. Kisara was nearly dying from laughter and followed them as they headed towards the garage where Seto got into his Camaro and sped off with Mokuba struggling to get free in the back seat and Kisara slowly dying from laughter in the passenger seat.

After about thirty minutes or less due to Seto's speeding they drove up to Yugi's game shop where they found the spiky haired boy playing at Pokemon with Joey.

"My Pikachu beats your Meowth Joey, I win this time."

"Morning dweebs." Kisara greeted

"You geeks are still playing a game that is low tech and involves disgustingly happy characters, how absolutely pathetic." Seto said mockingly.

"Hello to you too Kaiba and Kisara." Yugi replied

"Neya, what are you doing here moneybags?" Joey asked.

"I need you two dweebs to watch my brother." Seto tugged on the makeshift leash.

"Why is your brother on a leash?" Yugi asked with a confused look.

"Aww poor Mokuba, your brother finally made you a servant huh?" Joey cooed poking Mokuba in the stomach.

He made an attempt to bite joey's finger. "I'll kill all of you." he growled

Joey jumped back terrified and Yugi unconsciously took the form of the pharaoh in a state of fear.

"What's wrong with him Kaiba?" the Pharaoh asked with his eyes wide.

"Just a _little _temper tantrum."

"LITTLE, he just attempted to murder me!" exclaimed Joey.

Seto tied Mokuba to the leg of a table. "Just feed him when needed and nothing more." "Do not untie him or you will die." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a contract stating I am not responsible for anything that happens from now on since I have warned you, sign here and initial here."

While Yugi signed Seto's contract, Kisara approached Joey.

"Hello Mutt, how is cleaning Seto's couch cushion going?"

"Joey gulped and pulled a picture out of his pocket. The picture was of the cushion which he and Tristan had managed to turn a cross between baby girl pink and vomit green.

"I think I will keep this Seto would just _love _to see it." Kisara tucked the picture into her jean pocket and followed Seto out of the game shop.

Back at the Mansion, as soon as they entered through the main doors Seto exhaled a sigh of relief.

"He's finally gone."

"He may be gone but only for what will seem like a short while later." Kisara said in a seducing voice. "We should use our time _wisely." _

"I agree." Seto replied. He made the first move biting her neck and turning her on, he then kissed her making her moan.

_Next is her damn shirt._ he thought but he didn't have the patience to pull the shirt over her head, instead he ripped it straight down the middle in the front and back leaving the shirt in tatters.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the sight of Kisara then pulled each piece of the now useless shirt from her body then traced his fingers over her breasts.

As he did that Kisara gripped his shirt and began to pull down ripping the shirt in the front. Seto chuckled then picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her down on the bed, straddled her and let his tounge trace from her neck to the top of her breasts tasting her. He bit down on her bra then snapped it off with a bit of force and tossed it. He began to suck on her nipples then nibbled on one making her moan.

_Enough fun for you my priest. _She thought. She flipped him over leaving him desperately trying to get back at her breasts. Kisara bit seto hard in the neck sinking her teeth in then kept them in as seto moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. She traced her tounge down his chest tracing every line then she teased him by slowly stroking his cock.

"You think you can just take me huh, well you will have trouble winning this game Seto."

"Oh I'm going to fuck you hard for saying that."

After a couple of hours of this "duel" Seto was victorious, making Kisara moan his name.

"Only a few hours left until we have to prepare for the ball, I'll have to get Mokuba." Seto sighed at this. "You should stay here and get dressed princess." He kissed Kisara on the forehead and slid out of bed. He then began to search for a decent pair of pants not bothering with a shirt.

Kisara walked down the hallway then the stairs to her room to begin getting dressed for the ball.

She took a shower and washed her hair then got dressed in the outfit she was wearing for the ball, a black and blue fishnet shirt, a black almost knee length skirt, fishnet tights, and black wedge heel boots. Seto's stylist put her hair into braids then put the braids in ponytails.

By time she was done dressing Seto was back with Mokuba. She waited in her room for the time when they had to leave and passed time by watching episodes of Spongebob on TV.

After about 30 minutes she heard her door open and saw a maid standing there. "Mistress, Master Kaiba told me to inform you that it is time to go." She said.

"Thank you." Kisara replied.

She stood and grabbed her black trench coat then made her way out."

Downstairs Seto waited dressed in black skinny jeans, a black fishnet shirt under a sleeveless black dress shirt, a studded belt, Converses, and black eyeliner. His piercings were very noticeable and made him look like a sexy emo.

"You look absolutely sexy in eyeliner you know." Kisara commented.

"Thank you princess, you look absolutely gorgeous."

They both paused for a minute hearing an outburst from Mokuba about how he wasn't done getting dressed yet.

"I have something for you, it might not match your outfit though." Seto pulled a jewelery case from his trenchcoat pocket. when he opened it Kisara saw a black choker, in the center was a blue sapphire and on it were the initials KK for Kisara Kaiba.

"You are a Kaiba now princess." he said putting the choker around her neck above her blue eyes necklace. "You shall remain a Kaiba and be addressed as such."


End file.
